


The meeting room

by SongForReluctantHeroes



Category: Han and Seb's book
Genre: M/M, idek what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongForReluctantHeroes/pseuds/SongForReluctantHeroes





	

Seth and Alastor were fucking around in the meeting room, as they had done a few times in the past, which is where they lost track of time. Well. Not exactly lost track, more that they forgot about it. Probably due to Alastor's tongue running across Seth's body, the younger babbling obscenities that the other lapped up (literally), when he wasn't sighing or grumbling for him to shut up, that is. Seth had stumbled upon Alastor in the large meeting room whilst trying to find his father and, like usual, one thing led to another until the half-demon had been stripped of his clothes and splayed against the marble table.

"Alastor- fuck-" Seth groaned as a particular spot on his neck was bitten at.

"Shut up." The gangly blond hissed, swapping his mouth for his hand, pressing the boy further against the table, choked sounds escaping his lips. That's when they heard it. The unmistakable clicking of Lucifer's shoes against the floor of the hall. The punk gasped (as best he could), eyes going wide.

"Well shit, the meeting." Alastor deadpanned, seeming pretty nonchalant about the King of Hell walking towards the room they were occupying. He moved his hand, the younger using this opportunity to let out a string of curses before scrabbling to stand on the floor, panic written across his face.

"What the fuck do we do?" Seth mouthed, rushing about to collect his clothes, struggling to pull them on.

"I don't care. I'm going to get ready for this meeting, the one you shouldn't be in, seeing as they don't think you can handle it yet." The older shrugged, settling down in a chair as he tried to regain his composure. It wasn’t like he was too bothered about the idea of big boss man walking in on himself and Seth, but he didn’t think the latter (and his father, for that matter) would be too happy about it. “Just- hide under the table or something.” He chuckled, watching as Seth did so, the door opening a few seconds later, and he glanced towards Hell’s torturer.

“Morning, Alastor.” Luci nodded, taking his large chair at the head of the table.

“Morning, Lucifer.” The ganglier of the two (three?) replied, shifting as he felt the youngest bump against his legs, probably getting dressed.

“Glad to see your enthusiasm for the meeting this morning.” He sneered, noticing a few others, including Melchom, enter the room and take their places. Thankfully most of them sat away from Alastor (he didn’t exactly have a reputation for being friendly, after all).

“Finished my project early.”

“Apparently so.” Lucifer mused, giving him a pointed look, before looking to the floor just beside Alastor’s chair. “Did you tidy up after yourself?”

“Of course I did.” He followed the King of Hell’s gaze to Seth’s shirt, quickly kicking   
it under the table with his foot. “I’m not one to leave messes.” He emphasized his point of it not being his own mess by jerking his leg towards the boy under the table, satisfied when it hit him (none too softly). He was prepared for the whine that was to follow, and just about managed to mask it with: “Anyway, shouldn’t you be handing out jobs by now? I do have people to torture, you know.”

“Tone, Alastor, seeing as I’m pretty sure you still have babysitting to do.” the Devil looked briefly at Melchom, before turning to face the entire table. Seth grumbled at that. He was  _ not  _ a child and he certainly didn’t need to be  _ babysat _ . He was also pretty certain that Lucifer knew where he was, and if he knew where he was, then he most likely knew what they’d been doing. I mean, it was  **Lucifer, the King of Hell, and all.** Besides, this wasn’t babysitting. This was

just boring as  _ fuck _ , and he didn’t think the meeting had actually started yet and he already wanted to kill himself- was that a poor choice of words? Anyway. No way in Hell (hah) could he understand how his father, or anyone else for that matter, put up with them? Ew; responsibilities. He didn’t even know how long he’d be stuck under the table for, so he’d have to try and keep himself entertained- somehow. He looked around in the slightly dark space, trying to figure out who was around the table by their legs. Well, he knew Lucifer and Alastor were there (obviously), his father probably was, too, Tissa was there, and Uncle Haydes, as well as a few

other demons, and the odd witch (he gathered). Great. The only person he could really use as entertainment would be Alastor. Maybe he could play a game of: let’s try to get a rise out of the most composed demon ever aka the torturer of Hell. That sounded fun, and he’d actually managed to finish getting dressed after his shirt had been returned to him, so there really wasn’t much else for him to do if he didn’t want to get caught (which he didn’t, really). Seth shuffled closer, peeking his head up at Alastor from between his legs, jabbing one of which to get his attention. It didn’t really get his attention, more like a sort of kick to the side of the head, from both of the knees beside him. Alastor moved his chair forwards to further hide the boy, whilst accidentally (or not, you never know with Alastor) pressing Seth’s face into his crotch, and his throat into the chair, but at least it muffled his squeak. At that point he knew the game was on. He could hear whatever Lucifer was saying but it just sounded like boring mumbo jumbo to him, so he zoned it out, focusing on trying to make the older react to him. He started by nudging his nose against the inner thighs in-front of him, satisfied when they jerked back. He grinned, beginning to mouth at the black fabric covering Alastor’s half hard dick. Well, at least he got a reaction there, even if it was a little unwillingly- the slacks became wet from his saliva, and the cock got hard under his tongue. Mission a-fucking-complished. Not that he could stop there, though. He shifted to open the zipper, unsurprised to find that the blond wasn’t wearing any underwear (again). Alastor was both surprised and annoyed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t  _ expected _ Seth to do something like this, but he was slightly  _ peeved off _ that he couldn’t throttle the boy for his choice of timing. Well,  **he** wasn’t bothered about being caught, but he doubted that Melchom would take too kindly to his son giving him blowjob under the table during a meeting (nor Lucifer for that matter). He looked over to the King of Hell, nodding at whatever he was saying to one of the lesser demons. Luckily, Alastor hadn’t had his list of shit to take care of reeled off at him yet, for which he was thankful, because he’d been a little distracted at first, and Luci definitely would have noticed, and definitely would  _ not _ have been pleased at not being paid attention to (seeing as Heylel is an attention whore like that). Unfortunately for him, as Lucifer turned to him, Seth decided to adjust Alastor’s trousers to get to his dick, meaning he wasn’t so quick to face his boss as he usually was.

“Alastor, you’ve been keeping up with your duties, as per usual.” The ex-angel sighed, looking the sadist in the eyes as he spoke. “There are a few low-levels who having been  _ spilling the beans _ , as they say. I need you to take care of them for me before they cause any substantial damage.”

“I’ll cut out their tongues and stitch their lips." Alastor gritted out in an almost unaffected pitch, despite the fact that Seth (purposely) chose the exact moment he answered to take the decently sized cock into his mouth.

“Good. Don’t dawdle with it, either.” Lucifer muttered, unravelling his scroll further to read off what else he’d written down over the last day or so. “Witches, be careful with your fucking spells or whatever, I came upon a mutated demon yesterday. I fixed it, but watch out, because I can _ not _ be bothered to deal with it again.” The boy wasn’t too bad, the torturer remarked, as his tongue flicked around his member sinking back into Seth’s throat ever so slowly. God, he was going to kill that boy when he got the chance, and he was lucky that he didn’t get his head bashed against the table seeing as a) Alastor didn’t want his dick chomped on, thank you very much, and b) that would make a fair amount of noise and the game would be over. So he just sat there, doing his best to pay attention to what the boss man was saying, occasionally shifting whenever Seth decided he wasn’t getting enough of a rise out of him and tried something new, trying to keep his breathing normal. Because whilst he  _ was _ able to keep his composure, the boy was  _ devilishly  _ good at giving head- he’d have to ask him where, and when, he learnt later.

“Tell me, Melchom, do you plan to use Alastor as your personal babysitter again today, or am I allowed to use him for my own purposes?” Lucifer sneered, glancing between the two mentioned men. “If you so need someone to look after him, I’m sure Tissa would be happy to help.” He smirked, gesturing towards the girl sat almost opposite him on the large table. Seth gulped (around Al’s dick) when he heard them talking about him, leading Alastor to mutter something in his surprise. “What was that?” Luci hummed, turning back to face the blond.

“I said I’m not a fucking babysitter.” The torturer of hell hissed, glad that he was able to cover himself quickly. He’d managed to cover most of the noises that the younger had made so far, whether by grumbling, shuffling, or just drawing out his answers. He was doing pretty well, to be fair, seeing as Seth was doing his damned hardest to try and get them caught (without point-blank outing them).

“No, of course not.” The more powerful of them all mused, “No, that would require  _ looking after _ the boy.” He moved his hand to his face to hide his lips from the other, as if nursing a wide headache, mouthing his next words so that only Alastor would receive them, “Not just  _ fucking  _ him.” The Devil got a scowl in return, as well as a silent huff from Seth. “That’s the end of the meeting. I expect all of you to attend to your duties. Oh, and Alastor, tidy the room before you leave.” Lucifer added the last part when everybody was standing up to leave. He left rather quickly, probably having  _ way _ more important things to do, ushering the others out as he did. Once the last person left and the door had shut, Alastor let out a groan, cursing as he did so.

“Get out here, princess.” He growled, pushing his chair back when Seth pulled off of his dick with a wet plop. The younger crawled out from under the table with a grin on his face, hair dishevelled and clothes not quite right.

“Yes, Daddy?” Seth smirked, watching from the floor as Alastor stood.

“Finish your job.” The elder scowled, proceeded to roughly rake his hand through the boy’s mohawk, earning a pained whine. 

“That hurts, you sadist!”

“That’s the point.” The blond rolled his eyes exasperatedly, yanking Seth’s face up. He moved his hands down to guide his cock between awaiting lips. Seth mumbled something as the taller began fucking into his mouth, forcing his fingers through spiked-up hair to further punish him. Seth went numb as the demon abused his cake-hole, letting himself be used by his sort of boyfriend, making sure to hollow his cheeks and hide his teeth behind his lips. He didn’t even get a warning before Alastor came down his throat, a guttural growl sounding from above as he did so. He gave a few more painful thrusts before pulling out of the cambian’s mouth, tucking himself back into his trousers quickly. His hand fell back down to Seth’s cheek, thumb spreading the spare white droplets around his lips. “Clean yourself up before your father finds you, princess.” The torturer left after that, walking out the door without a single glance back at the boy. He really did have things to do, and besides, he’d probably be disturbed later if the younger couldn’t find anything better to do (which he usually couldn’t). He didn’t mind  _ too  _ much.


End file.
